powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Jewel Beasts
Power Rangers Jewel Beasts is the crossover series created by CureKurogane. It shares the elements of [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Mystic_Force Power Rangers Mystic Forc''e], ''Power Rangers Megaforce , Power Rangers Dino Charge '', and ''Gosei Sentai Dairanger but also has gemstones as the second motif and it features anime/game characters to fight Queen Yasha. Story During the peaceful years, celestial deity named Queen Serenity has guarded small crystallized animals called the Jewel Beasts. They possess incredible animal spirits and magical powers and it is said that anyone to bonds with any Jewel Beast, he or she will gain their magical abilities. Serenity had protected these special items since she was first introduced to them, but there was someone else who was after them. Queen Yasha, mistress of demon spirits and gods, attacked Serenity without a care, because she has found out about the Jewel Beasts' power and wants to use them for her goal: to take over the Earth and the entire universe. Serenity has put up a good fight, but she knew that if Yasha got her hands of the Jewel Beasts, disaster will strike on Earth. Using her cosmic abilities, Serenity sends the Jewel Beasts to Earth where they will be safe. On Earth, five Jewel Beasts: The Dragon, Pegasus, Mermaid, Aquila, and Cygnus were found by five teenagers and were given amazing magical abilities once they made contact with the crystals. This caught Queen Serenity's attention and she gives them the Jewel Brace Morphers to transform into the Power Rangers and fight Queen Yasha as well as finding the other scattered Jewel Beasts and use their power to save the world. Characters Rangers Yin Yang Rangers Allies *Queen Serenity (Sailor Moon) *Ninetales *Wild Charge Rangers Supporting Allies Fuudou Yuusei *Yuuki Juudai *Mutou Yuugi *Jack Atlas Son Gohan *Son Goku *Son Goten *Chi Chi *Vegeta Higurashi Kagome *Inuyasha *Sesshomaru *Sango *Miroku *Shippo Uzumaki Naruto *Uchiha Sasuke *Hatake Kakashi *Uzumaki Kushina *Namikaze Minato Aino Megumi *Shirayuki Hime *Oomori Yuko *Hikawa Iona *Sagara Seiji *Blue Naruhodou Ryuuichi *Mitsurugi Reiji *Odoroki Housuke *Kizuki Kokone *Naruhoudou Minuki *Yuugami Jin Fujiwara Zakuro *Momomiya Ichigo *Aizawa Mint *Midorikawa Lettuce *Pudding Fong *Shirogane Ryou *Akasaka Keiichirou Villains *Queen Yasha *First General Tsuchigumo *Admiral Colonel Tengu *First Mistress Yuki-Onna *Superior Demon Knight Byakko Ranger Arsenal Transformation Devices *Jewel Brace Morpher◆◆◆◆◆ *Phoenix Brace Morpher◆ *Sirius Brace Morpher◆ *Black Ookami Yin Phone◆ *White Kyuubi Yang Phone◆ *Crystal Beast Battlizer Morpher◆◆◆◆◆ Multi-Shared Weapons *Crystal Lasers *Prism Swords Jewel Beasts *Ruby Dragon Jewel Beast (Red) - Fire - Yuusei *Emerald Pegasus Jewel Beast (Green) - Wind - Gohan *Sapphire Mermaid Jewel Beast (Blue) - Water - Kagome *Diamond Aquila Jewel Beast (Yellow) - Lightning - Naruto *Rubellite Cygnus Jewel Beast (Pink) - Light -''' Megumi''' *Rhodolite Phoenix Jewel Beast (Magma) - Magma - Ryuuichi *Amyethyst Sirius Jewel Beast (Purple) - Cosmic - Zakuro *Onyx Ookami Jewel Beast (Black) - Darkness - Minato *Diamond Kyuubi Jewel Beast (White) - Heaven - Kushina Weapons *Dragon Magnums◆ *Pegasus Longbow◆ *Mermaid Bowgun◆ *Aquila Sword◆ *Cygnus Wand◆ *Phoenix Bullet◆ *Sirius Crosswhip◆ *Ookami Saber◆ *Kyuubi Staff◆ Zords *Jewel Beast Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ **Red Dragon Jewelzord◆ **Green Pegasus Jewelzord◆ **Blue Mermaid Jewelzord◆ **Yellow Aquila Jewelzord◆ **Pink Cygnus Jewelzord◆ *Magma Phoenix Megazord◆ **Magma Phoenix Jewelzord◆ *Galaxy Sirius Megazord◆ **Purple Sirius Jewelzord◆ *Yin Yang Megazords◆◆ **Black Ookami Jewelzord◆ ** White Kyuubi Jewelzord◆ Episodes *'Episode 01: ' Light of the Beast *'Episode 02: '''New Troubles *'Episode 03:' Rise of the Jewelzords *'Episode 04: Way of the Dragon '''(Yuusei focus) *'Episode 05: '''United We Stand *'Episode 06:' Infested *'Episode 07': A Saiyan's Motive '(Gohan focus)' *'Episode 08:' Ice, Ice Baby *'Episode 09:' Body Switcheroo *'Episode 10:' Maiden of the Shikon '(Kagome focus)' *'Episode 11: Struck with Bad Luck *'Episode 12: '''Follow the Leader *'Episode 13: Storm of the Uzumaki''' (Naruto focus)' *'Episode 14:' I Feel the Earth Move *'Episode 15:' Harmony or Disharmony *'Episode 16: Love of a Pretty Cure '''(Megumi focus) *'Episode 17:' Mirror Mirror *'Episode 18: ' Rise of the Phoenix, Part 1 (Ryuuichi debut) *'Episode 19: ' Rise of the Phoenix, Part 2 (Ryuuichi debut) *'Episode 20:' Dragon vs Phoenix *'Episode 21:' Best of Both Worlds *'Episode 22: '''When the Going Gets Tough *'Episode 23: Night at the Museum *'Episode 24: '''Order in the Court '(Ryuuichi focus) *'Episode 25:' Food Fight *'Episode 26:' VR Trouble *'Episode 27: '''Sirius of the Stars '(Zakuro debut)' *'Episode 28: Party Crashed *'''Episode 29: The Wrong Crowd *'Episode 30:' Action Speaks Louder *'Episode 31:' Model Behavior (Zakuro focus) *'Episode 32: '''New Jewel Power *'Episode 33:' Back to the Meiji Era, Part 1 *'Episode 34: Back to the Meji Era, Part 2 *'''Episode 35: Back to the Meji Era, Part 3 *'Episode 36: '''Back to the Meiji Era, Part 4 *'Episode 37: No Turning Back *'Episode 38: '''Spring Time *'Episode 39: No Day at the Beach *'Episode 40:' The Power of Yin and Yang, Part 1 (Minato and Kushina debut) *'Episode 41:' The Power of Yin and Yang, Part 2 (Minato and Kushina debut) *'Episode 42: '''The Power of Yin and Yang, Part 3 ('Minato and Kushina debut)' *'Episode 43: Nine is the New Five *'''Episode 44: Voice of a Siren *'Episode 45': Black and White (Minato and Kushina focus) *'Episode 46': To See or Not To See *'Episode 47: '''Different Sides of Every Story *'Episode 48:' Shades of Yellow *'Episode 49: Light of the Crystal Beasts, Part 1 *'''Episode 50: Light of the Crystal Beasts, Part 2 *'Episode 51: '''Light of the Crystal Beasts, Part 3 '(Crystal Beast Battlizer debut)' Trivia *Power Rangers Jewel Beasts takes place after the events of ''Power Rangers Wild Charge, but set in a different location. *Jewel Beasts is the first season to have nine Rangers in total, almost having the same amount of Rangers as Power Rangers Dino Charge. *Like Wild Charge, Jewel Beasts is also dubbed in Japanese as Hikarijuu Sentai Shineman. Category:Series Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Crossovers Category:Power Rangers Jewel Beasts